sweet_emotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca O'Donnell
'Rebecca O'Donnell '''was and always will be a twin to Randy Floyd. The two were born to the Floyd family. Which consisted of their two parents, Daniel Floyd and Charlotte Floyd, who seemed to be completely in love. The family was a tight-knit one of the traditional sort. Daniel worked, Charlotte stayed home with the kids, and the twins got on perfectly! They were a model family, most times, despite the fact that they weren't totally loaded. They got around that just fine and managed well enough to give everyone a happy life. Friends from the Get-Go Rebecca was a natural-born friend maker; she had every quality needed. She was kind, friendly, fair, caring, fun, and a whole lot more. Despite how she was, she didn't make too many friends. Her brother, who she considered her best friend for the longest time, wasn't too nice to her when he was with his friends. All of them found her to be a tag-a-long, a total drag, and just plain annoying. Well, almost all of them... The misfit of the group, Melvin Spivey, was awful nice to her when no one else was. It was only fair that way, he thought. :"Mel laughed, nodding at Rebecca and telling her he was glad. In all reality, Mel didn't really mind Rebecca. He could see sometimes why the guys couldn't stand her, but he didn't think she was as bad as they made her out to be."'' :- Seventh ( Page 2, Entry 8 ) : Year, 1971 Not only could the boys hardly stand her, they used her for a main source of entertainment. They picked on her, made fun of everything she did, pranked her, put her down, and any other boyish act in the book. It faded quite a bit over the years, and unexpectedly turned into a great friendship. Though it wasn't too hot from the start, Rebecca was right when she called the boys her friends, her brothers. They had a bond, and though it was invisible in most of their school years, it had always been there. Even though she had trouble swinging her brother's friends to like her, she easily made a few of her own friends. They weren't exactly the kind of people she was expected to become good friends with, though. Rebecca was a good kid....a really good kid. Her best friend since kindergarten, Madison Slater, wasn't. That was their biggest difference. Madison got belted by her dad left and right, Rebecca got spanked for something less than once a year. Madison didn't listen well when she was told to do something, Rebecca would very well drop everything to complete a task. They had quite a few differences there, but got on perfectly. They were a prime example of opposites attract. They just balanced each other out, and it worked quite well. Up until ninth grade, Rebecca was also good friends with Ron Slater and Kevin Pickford. The spread apart from each other over the years, but she remained in great contact with the two boys. In the years between seventh and ninth grade, she, Madison, and the two boys formed a small group of their own, but it didn't last all that long. The three of them were considered low life, and that was made quite clear. They did drugs, drank, screwed around, and every other thing that Rebecca wasn't exactly into. She was much...well...better than them. Many Overly Right Aspects Life Shows Rebecca had morals, and lots of them. She didn't really do things she shouldn't, because she knew that they were wrong. She had a strong conscience that made her feel guilty whenever she acted out. Sometimes, she'd even tell on herself, confessing when she didn't do something she shouldn't have. She hated confrontation, especially with adults. If she was in trouble, she felt bad about it for quite a while before it faded away from her. :"She said a word she wasn't supposed to, the worst of the words!!! She grabbed her brother's shirt, totally too distracted to ask Benny what had happened." PLEASE DON'T TELL DADDY I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN I PROMISE." she screamed, shrill panic overcoming her." :- Seventh ( Page 2, Entry 11 ) : Year, 1971 Her morals didn't always come through for her. She had her fair share of moments in which she acted like and alongside her 'low life' friends. She drank, she smoked, she cursed, she slept with guys, she did it all one time or another. Unlike everyone else, she knew her limits...most of the time. However, she was easily persuaded, and that led her into a lot of situations that she wasn't exactly used to. :"Rebecca moaned softly, wanting not to give in, but she knew she would anyways. She always did. "Fine, one." She muttered, reaching into the pan and handing it to him. "There," She said, sighing. Madison was going to kill her." :- Thanksgiving ( Page 10, Entry 3 ) : Year, 1978 :"Rebecca grinned slightly, higher than the clouds and forgetting that she was supposed to not let ANYONE, eat ANY OF THEM, she took another brownie out of the pan, and took a big bite. "Very chocolaty." She smiled at Benny, kissing his cheek." :- Thanksgiving ( Page 10, Entry 7 ) : Year 1978 How Deep Is Your Love? Since nearly kindergarten, Rebecca was set on her true love. She was completely and utterly infatuated with the one and only Benny O'Donnell. She had a crush on him since the day she met him, without a doubt. Sadly, it was the complete opposite for him. Up until ninth grade, he acted as though he couldn't even stand her. Fortunately for Rebecca, he started budding up to her in their freshmen year. At first it was a secret, but they were pretty good friends by eleventh grade. The relationship they built took years to put together, but it was really true love....for the most part. It was a shock when Rebecca cheated on Benny, a complete an utter shock. All through the years, she had been obsessed with him. She cried for weeks when he got a girlfriend, cheered when they broke up, and constantly attempted to pursue him anyway. He had been a goal of hers for years and years, so when she seemed to drop it like that, it was a strange experience. Early on in the relationship, Rebecca started sneaking around. And lowly enough, it was with one of Benny's best friends, Don Dawson. You wouldn't think it could get any worse until you heard of what they did. Rebecca let Donny take her virginity, a task that she had been set on letting Benny accomplish since she knew what the hell it was. She hadn't even planned for it to happen, it just...did. In a way, Donny took complete advantage of her. He knew she couldn't say no to save her life, so he just went for it. He persuaded her into betraying her first real boyfriend, and she went with it plenty of times. :"She didn't know what was wrong with Donny. Not for being attracted to her, because she was attracted to him too, but for actually having to guts to come over and try to do shit with her! She also knew that she was bad at saying no. And if he pressured her enough, she would probably end up giving in, just because she was terrible at telling people no." :- Dazed and Confused ( Page 111, Entry 10 ) : Year, 1976 Donny wasn't Rebecca's only behind-Benny's-back relationship. In fact, the thing she had with Donny wasn't really a relationship at all, but more of a friends with benefits situation. He went to her when he couldn't go to his on-and-off girlfriend Shavonne Dawson. Late in the summer of '76, Rebecca got together with another one of her boyfriend's best friends, Fred O'Bannion The thing they had that summer was mostly a fling, but it got quite real during their senior year. She dated Fred steadily behind Benny's back, and even solely Fred at one point in time. The relationship she had with O'Bannion carried out on and off consistently for the years to come. As Rebecca got pregnant and married, it laid off quite a bit. When her third daughter passed away, she ran off with Fred, and that's when the relationship got more real than ever. Floyd Category:The Floyds (1958) Category:The O'Donnells (1978)